batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
Creatures is the ninth episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 15, 2010. It is the twenty-second episode overall. Plot Leslie awakens in a cave. She mentions her Mr. Freeze kidnapping and Langstrom, fully Man-Bat, walks out, scaring Leslie. Man-Bat tells her that the serum she dropped was gonna fix him forever but now she is gonna help him recreate it. Leslie tells him she's been through this before and tells him he has no leverage on her. Man-Bat laughs and tells her he's a doctor. He has pulled up the records of her entire family and knows exactly where they are. Leslie looks worried and asks him what the first ingredient is. Jervis throws the batarang, picking up from where we last left. The batarang lands right next to Dick. Dick and Barbara laugh saying he must have bad aim. Jervis tries to take out his knife but remembers he threw it at Harley. Two-Face and Ivy leave with Harley, trying tp find a doctor who will help them. Batman stops Jervis and sees Freeze's body. He frowns but escapes with Dick and Barbara. At her apartment, Barbara Kean is cautious to trust James but finally realizes they must drain his memory each time he leaves. She wonders why but then decides to confront Dr. Spence about this. Barbara and James drive to Wilson Mental Hospital, where James tells her it's his day off from his therapy. Barbara tells him to stay in the car and walks into the hospital. Barbara finds Dr. Spence and asks her about the negative floors. Spence tells her she has no idea what she is talking about and takes Barbara into a closet. She asks Barbara how she knows about Cadmus. Barbara tells her she followed them and found their projects. Spence tells her that she is only showing Jams because of an experimental harmless memory wiping device. Barbara asks why she has those floors and Spence takes her to the memory wiping device and wipes her memories of all things Cadmus. She is returned to her car and is told that she just wanted to ask Spence about a thing about James but collapsed. Barbara nods and drives away. Allen, Montoya, and Sawyer wake up near the sewers. They wonder what the villains did to them but they return to the GCPD where Sarah is cautious to trust them but realizes Clayface can't be three people and asks them what happened. They tell her that the team she sent out with "Allen" were all killed by Clayface, Riddler, and Penguin but that's the last thing they remember. Gordon enters and tell them that Barbara and Dick are safe. Sarah and Gordon talk about plans for a date now that everything is normal and they both agree on Monday. They are all alerted that Leslie was kidnapped by the last escapee accounted for finally, Man-Bat. Gordon sighs as he and three other cops leave to find her. Bruce, Barbara, and Dick are at a coffee shop. Barbara wanted to spend to with her mom to not let her feel left out. Barbara Kean enters and asks Barbara if she's ready. Cameron walks up and Bruce remembers him from the alley. Barbara Kean tells Barbara that she didn't want her to find out like this but she is dating Cameron. She asks Cameron why he's working here and he tells her that he was fired from the museum and he works here now. Barbara tells him that it doesn't change the way she feels about him. They kiss before both Barbaras leave. Jervis has been caught by the police and tells them that he didn't kill Freeze, Batman did. Sarah doesn't believe him. Jervis mind controls them to put on a national watch for Batman as he is a murderer and killer. Sarah tells her cops to tell the Gotham Gazette about Batman being a murderer. Bruce and Dick watch the news as the Gotham Gazette denounces Batman as a killer and a supervillain. They say it is unknown if Robin or Batgirl were involved in the murder of Mr. Freeze. In the cave, Man-Bat and Leslie finish a serum as Man-Bat gobbles it down. The hair begins to leave as he thanks her. He then pushes her off the cliff. Leslie falls and accepts her fate as she lands in the bushes. Gordon and his team find her and get her an ambulance. Langstrom sees she is still alive and his hair begins to grow he calms himself and the hair leaves. He realizes he can control the Man-Bat now. Ivy and Two-Face put Harley on the couch in their apartment and Ivy tells him she used to be a doctor and still knows a few tricks. The Joker enters and Two-Face tries to fend him off. Ivy watches as Harley leaves them. At the hospital, Leslie is in her hospital bed. Gordon watches, crying. He tells her that he loves her as Leslie's heart beat decreases. Sarah sees Gordon kiss Leslie and leaves the hospital. Falcone walks into his basement where Maroni is tied up. He begs him to let him go. Downtown, Batman chases a thief and garbs him. The thief begs him to not kill him. Batman realizes he really is a murderer and lets the thief go. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 16.08 million U.S. live viewers. *Brian McManamon, Robin Lord Taylor, Cory Michael Smith, and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje do not appear in this episode as Clayface, Penguin, Riddler, and Killer Croc. *This episode received positive reviews. It scored a 73% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 76 out of 100 on Metacritic.